Craze for Christ
by UltramanJeff
Summary: You're about to read a diary by Jake Flakewood. A teenage boy and his family moved to LA just for his strict abusive fathers' job of being a church preacher. He writes down his life in LA until when he sees people doing crimes and illegal stuff around LA, also the internet that shows all that stuff that happens in LA, Jake became not himself anymore as he became a sinister killer.


June 1, 2017

"My name is Jake Flakewood, and I have a question for all of you, Have you all read the bible? If not then you must die by me ending your life and let the devils help you get to your senses by burning you or even hurt you eternally. You see it's my job to end those sinister people who they call themselves good people but all that they do is make negative offensive jokes, littering, making fun of people on the internet, caring themselves instead of everyone, drugs, rape and even killing. I know I killed a lot of sinister people back in the day when everyone would pick at me as some stupid Christian boy but not too long, they will go to hell for what they did to me. From the time you read this, I will have to Commit suicide myself because I have already sinned myself. You will have to solve the puzzle yourself on why and what happened to me."

August 16, 2016, evening time

It's been 2 days since I and my parents moved to some other house in Los Angeles. You see, the reason why my family has to go to Los Angeles is that my dad has a job now to work in some church in the city to be a preacher. I don't like my dad of how he is with me, mom and my sister who happens to be not with us in the car. My sister, Kathy Flakewood, she has a disability that made my dad think that there is a devil in her and he won't stop doing some exorcist on Kathy until she acts normal. My mom gave birth to Kathy around 2001 and my dad happens to be busy with Christian stuff. My dad sees here as a normal baby but when Kathy got older that's when my dad theorized that Kathy has a devil inside her. I and my mom try to explain to my dad that Kathy has a disorder but he won't listen to us and keep on exercising her. You could imagine what my dad does to poor Kathy. Right now Kathy is with my Aunt Hanna, who I hate too because she always smokes weed and other drug or high stuff which made me confused that Aunt Hanna is a christen too but she is a smoker and a drinker that made her a little abusive by that. Now I feel worried for Kathy riding the car with Aunt Hannah who could probably hurt her or worse. When I was worried about my sister Kathy, my mother gave me a present when we got onto Los Angeles road, She said that it might help you with school or something with a smile. I open the gift wrapping paper and see a diary book. The diary book that I am using right now. It has a red scaly texture on the cover and has a sticker saying first and last name. I did say thanks to my mom and start to feel the fake plastic red scales on the cover. Then when my dad stops his car for the stop signal, he quickly gave me a book that you may guess it's a bible. He said it might be useful in the future. I do say thanks to him and the strange thing is he never says your welcome back but the light is green so he must concentrate on the road. We finally got up the mountain and see my new house. It is a two-story yellowish house that is wide enough for my family to live. I won't give a tour of the house in my diary, it will be a pain to write about it, even I can't write about my new room I will only say that it is wide enough for my collection of bird feathers. But again I am too lazy to write about my room or even the house That my family is living in now.

August 16, 2016, Tonight 11:30

I know it's late but Right now I must tell you about Kathy. When Kathy come into the house with Aunt Hanna this evening, my mom shows her new own room that she liked next to my room. Yes, we both have our own rooms for a reason that my dad made is to keep on exercising the devil out of her. Right now tonight my dad is doing it again and it is hard to sleep through it from my dad yelling at my Sister and Kathy screaming for dad to stop. It was hard to sleep even I have school tomorrow. It already stops now as my dad give up again and my sister is calming down and cries herself to sleep. so now I must go to bed, I just want to write this down on my diary of how heartbreaking the sound is of my dad and my sister yelling at each other through my thick walls Like I said I must go to bed, night.


End file.
